


The Temptations of Teatime

by Ealasaid



Category: Homestuck, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Tea, flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ealasaid/pseuds/Ealasaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Droog/Broad, some tea, and an aspect corset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Temptations of Teatime

The tea had devolved with the greatest impropriety to open flirtation. He’d gotten you on his lap-- he was incredibly smooth and persuasive, and you couldn’t quite keep a blush off your face. He had one hand on your hip and the other daintily offering you some freshly-made biscotti while you stammered and smiled shyly far more than you were normally wont to do. 

From sitting on his lap it was easy enough to bend over ever so slightly. Just the slightest hint of a bosom, not enough to show too much, but enough to tempt. Your dress was fashionably trimmed with lace at the collar, which itself was low enough to border on the scandalous, something to draw the eye. You could see the amusement and appreciation in the way his mouth tilted just slightly up at the corners, the tone of his voice subtly different when he complimented you on the lovely necklace you were wearing.

It really is extremely exciting, having tea with Droog. A very proper and polite man. He has never pushed you into anything, for which you are grateful; you may have overcome your extreme nerves during the battle with Mobster Kingpin, but you are still prone to hesitation and a reluctance for doing things without due consideration and some caution. He has been an excellent host in allowing you to move at your own pace, and it appears he is content to tempt you out bit by bit.

He says something clever and you laugh and lean over farther and feed him a tidbit of the biscotti he just offered you. He catches your hand and kisses it before nibbling the bite from your fingers while you giggle. His other hand slides up from your hip along the curve of your back, running over the laces of your corset through the thin silk. He undoes the top button, between your shoulderblades.

This, too, is not unexpected. You’ve done this before. You feel a slight thrill as a fingertip brushes the bare skin and you smile slyly (for you) and offer him a sip of tea. His smile remains pleasant, but there is something slightly wicked as he sips after catching your gaze with his own and holds it while he flicks open another button. 

Ten buttons later and you have a hand flat against his chest while you whisper a silly response to a question in his ear. He laughs with silent mirth and your nose bumps the curve of an earlobe as you giggle. You’re in an excellent mood-- this afternoon tea has been more pleasant than usual. You can feel him toying with the laces of your corset at the base of your spine, mere millimeters from the top of your lacy underthings. He delicately unties the shoelace knot you whipped up at the bottom, and the corset... loosens.

You have time for a startled “Oh!” before you are suddenly considerably lower in your seat-- you are at eye level without leaning over but a little. You sit up straight and exclaim, because you are suddenly a lot less of a beanpole and endowed with a lot more of a figure than you are used to having.

“I’m sorry,” you say, aghast, color flooding your face. You should have remembered what corset you were wearing today-- oh dear! This is so embarrassing. 

Droog has one eyebrow perfectly arched in an expression of wry inquiry. If he was surprised, he hid it well-- but then again, he was too polite to be so rude as to-- oh goodness what were you even thinking--

“It’s the aspect corset,” you apologize miserably. “I am so sorry, I should have remembered that today--”

He silences you easily with a finger to your lips. “You simply must tell me the story of how you acquired this aspect corset,” he says with a smirk, but keeps the tone gentle. He sees you’re spooked-- alas, your flirtation is over for the day. “It must be a fascinating tale for such an intriguing piece of clothing.”

“Yes, of course,” you stammer, overcome with the consequences of your own forgetfulness.

“Shall I lace you back up?” Droog asks gently. 

You blush again. “If you wouldn’t mind,” you reply with hopeful hesitance. 

He runs a last hand down your back and lifts it with, you imagine, some reluctance. “It would be my pleasure.”


End file.
